Scariest Halloween Ever
by Sycarous08
Summary: It s Halloween! And everybody is going to Ichigo's Halloween party little does Soi know that Yoruichi is preparing the biggest scare of her life. YoruSoi Yuri


Scariest Halloween Ever

Parings: YoruSoi with UlquiHime and IchiRuki

Note: I was aiming to have this up on Halloween but stuff came up so here you go enjoy :D P.S if you came here hoping to see any Horror you won't find it here just mushy stuff

"Bee! Are you ready yet?" Yoruichi called out from the bathroom as she slipped on her red demine jacket

"Almost Yoruichi-sama!" Soi Fon called back from in the bedroom she was wearing a pink silky dress with matching gloves Soi looked down at what She was wearing "I don't usually wear this bit it s for Yoruichi-sama" Soi said as she combed through her midnight coloured hair and she was done "Yoruichi-sama I'm ready!"

"Alright" Yoruichi said stepping out of the bathroom in her Prince outfit "let s see how you-" Yoruichi stared in awe at her Bee in that beautiful pink Princess dress the sight was too much handle for the goddess "oh my whiskers Bee! You look so cute! I knew it was perfect for you!" Yoruichi threw her arms round Soi as she started to squeeze her Bee so tight

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Yoruichi-sama! I can't breathe!" Soi gasped as she tried to pull herself out of her girlfriend s chest

"Oh sorry Bee" Yoruichi loosened her grip on Soi and wrapped her arms around Sois waist as Soi wrapped her arms round Yoruichis neck "look at you Bee you re my Princess Bee"

Soi felt her cheeks turn bright red and warm "and you look handsome in that outfit Prince Yoruichi"

The two of them giggled and Yoruichi placed her hand on Sois cheek "oh Princess Bee" she said putting on her best 'Prince' voice "this poor Prince has been cursed by a witch and only a kiss from a beautiful princess can break the curse" Yoruichi finished it seemed like she was playing a part in play expect the roles were reversed

"Well lets go and fine one then" Sois eyes darted around the room

Yoruichi rubbed Sois cheek with her hands "no need to" she lifted her Bees head so they were staring into each other s eyes "there s one right here" the two of their clashed as the prince and princess embraced one and another

unfortunately there was a knock at the front door interrupting there session Yoruichi pulled herself from Soi "excuse me Princess Bee" Yoruichi said as she made her way downstairs and to the front door to see a boy dress in a yellow and black hoodie with maroon jeans and yellow and black sneakers with his hands in his hoodie pockets "evening Ulquiorra" Soi appeared behind Yoruichi as she got a good look at Ulquiorra all dressed up

"Evening Yoruichi Soi I see you too have interesting costumes" Ulquiorra commented on their outfits

Soi held onto Yoruichis right arm "Yoruichi-sama choose them"

Yoruichi just stroked her Bees hand "so who are you dressed up as Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra looked down at his outfit "I'm Soul Eater Evans from Soul Eater Orihime is dressed as Maka Albarn from Soul Eater too"

"I have to say Ulquiorra it really suits" Yoruichi commented

"yea and they choose the perfect paring too" Soi added as the two of them bursted out laughing

Ulquiorra just rolled his eyes and then turned and walked towards his car "come on let s get going"

"alright give us a minute" Ulquiorra nodded and stepped into the driver s seat Yoruichi turned to her lover "Soi?" Sois eyes meet with Yoruichis it was very rare she used Soi "will you always love me even if I do something stupid?"

Soi looked at her Yoruichi-sama and started to laugh

"whats so funny?"

"I'm sorry Yoruichi-sama but what kind of question is that?" Soi held Yoruichis hands in her own "of course I will always love you Yoruichi-sama even if I get mad at you it just means I care about you and I'm worried for your health" Soi planted a kiss on Yoruichis right hand and looked right into her eyes "this Princess will always love her Prince"

Yoruichi smiled at her Bee then the two of them kissed once more "your right Soi let s get going if we are late Ichigo is going to get mad again" Yoruichi locked the door behind and made their way to Ulquiorras door Yoruichi held the car door open for Soi "after you princess"

"why thank you Prince Yoruichi" Soi entered first then followed by Yoruichi

"wow you two look so cute!" Orihime pocked her out from the seat in front of Yoruichi with her new pigtails and pink hair

the two of them bursted out laughing and Orihime joined in Ulquiorra just let out a sigh "thanks Orihime" Yoruichi thanked her as the laughter subsided "you make a great Maka too"

Orhime beamed a smile at Yoruichi "thanks" she thanked back

Ulquiorra started up the engine "please ladies let us get moving"

"alright sorry Ulquiorra" Orhime apologized to her boyfriend

"no need to apologized Orhime" Ulquiorra pulled out of the drive from Yoruichis house and made their way to Ichigos

-Later on-

Ulquiorra parked his car just outside Ichigos house he got out and he helped Orihime out of the car "thank you Soul!" Orhime thanked him

a blush appeared on Ulquiorra white cheek "n-n-no problem Maka" Orhime place on Ulquiorras lips as he returned the favour

"Aw Orhime really knows how to push his buttons" Yoruichi cooed then turned to Soi "just like me with you"

Soi Fon ended up blushing too "yes I suppose so Yoruichi-sama"

Yoruichi pouted "Soi Fon for tonight only you are to refer me as Prince Yoruichi understand!" Yoruichi ordered her Bee

"y-y-y-yes Prince Yoruichi" Soi stuttered

"Good" she grabbed Soi's hand and led her to Ichigos door followed by Ulquiorra and Orhime she knocked on the door but no answer "damn it Ichigo answer we can hear the music booming from out here"

a few seconds later the door was opened by someone wearing a tight black suit with a mask everyone felt like this was a awkward moment "sorry we must have the wrong house" Yoruichi said breaking the silence

the person removed his mask to reveal Ichigo's face "hey! You ve got the right place!"

"oh really? I thought I had the place of some pervert"

Ichigo shook his fist at Yoruichi "why you!"

"Ichigo! enough!" Rukia stepped outside in more leather whoever it was more revealing and claws on her hands

"why are the two of you wearing revealing and tight leather?" Ulquiorra asked "who exactly are you supposed to be?"

"I'm the Black Ranger from Mighty Morphin Power Ranger Season 2" Ichigo explained his outfit

"I'm X-23 from X-Men" Rukia explained hers

"they look really good on you Kurosaki-kun,Kuchiki-san!" Orihime bellowed out

"oh Orhime! you need to see Grimmjow's costume its hilarious!" Rukia grabbed Orhime by the hand and lead her inside

"excuse me Prince Yoruichi I need to use the bathroom"

"ok Princess Bee I just need to have a talk with Ulquiorra and Ichigo" Soi planted a kiss on Yoruichis cheek and made her way inside Ichigos house Ichigo closed the door behind her so they could talk in private

"so Yoruichi are you going to do it" Ichigo asked her

Yoruichi nodded

"And are you 100% positive this time" Ulquiorra asked

Yoruichi nodded again and pulled out a small black box "I swear I will do it tonight"

The party was really crazy turns out Grimmjow dressed as Felica because Ichigo told him Felica was a guy the entire night he was laughed at he swore he get his revenge on Ichigo by the end of the night,Renji won best costume for being a pinapple even though he clamied he was Spongebob but noone belived him,both Shunsui and Kisuke ended up having to go to hospital thanks to Soi,Kenpachi won the apple dunking contest by using his hair to pick up the apples and Grimmjow got his revenge by showing a picture to Ichigo that made him 'reveal' himself all eyes of Grimmjow and onto Ichigo.

At about 11:30 everyone had left leaving Ichigo,Rukia,Ulquiorra,Orhime,Soi and Yoruichi to clean up

"wow that was one of hell of a party" Yoruichi said as she threw a can in the garbage bag

"it certainly was" Ulquiorra added cleaning the table and sofa

"I hope I don't get anymore scares tonight" Soi added

Yoruichi made eye contact with Ichigo and Ulquiorra the two of them nodded and mouthed 'do it' Yoruichi put down the garbage bag breathed in then back out she walked up to Soi and turned her so Soi was facing her "Prince Yoruichi whats wrong?"

"Soi do you remember about you loving me even if do something stupid?"

Soi nodded "did you end up eating cat treats again?"

"no!" Yoruichi held Sois hands tightly her right hand reached into her back pocket again

Ulquiorra and Ichigo grabbed Rukia and Orhime "you re going to want to watch this" Ichigo said

Yoruichi removed her shaking hand from her back pocket Soi was getting really worried about Yoruichi "Soi Fon" she held her hand behind back for a few seconds then she quickly pulled out a black box and popped it open "will you marry me!" she bellowed out

Silence

Rukia and Ichigo were holding hands shaking in anticipation for Soi's answer

Ulquiorra wrapped his arms round Orhime to stop her shaking

There was still silence around the Kurosaki house

Suddenly out of nowhere Soi Fon let out a scream "!" it kind of sounded like a fangirl scream Ulquiorra,Orihime,Ichigo and Rukia all covered their ears

after she finished Yoruichi simply said "is that a no?"

Soi just let out a small giggle she took the ring from the box and placed it on her finger "yes I will marry Prince Yoruichi Shihoin that scream was a scream of happiness"

Yoruichi quickly threw her arms round Soi "OH MY GOD SOI! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"

Ulquiorra,Orihime,Ichigo and Rukia all clapped "congratulations!" they all said in unison

"alright to celebrate your guy s engagement! We are throwing another right now! just the six of us!" Ichigo bellowed

"brilliant idea Kurosaki-kun" Orhime agreed

"we are going to eat nothing but sugar!" Rukia added

"if we must" Ulquiorra brought in various sweets and drinks that was leftover and set them down on the table and Ichigo,Rukia and Orihime joined him on the sofa and talked about Yoruichi and Soi's wedding

"you see that Princess Bee we have the bestest friend in the world who support our relationship" Yoruichi stared at the groupd chatting away

"I agree Yoruichi-sama"

"guys come sit your butts down we have planning to do!" Ichigo bellowed

"alright Ichigo" Yoruichi grabbed Soi's hand and she sat down next to Ichigo and Soi sat on her lap

Soi looked down at her new ring and thought to herself *best scare I have ever gotten*

-Meanwhile-

Isshin and Yuzu held each other in a nearby alleyway "Yuzu did you hear that scream coming our house?"

Yuzu nodded "it was scary!"

"hold me Yuzu!" the two of them cried into each other s shoulder "Ichigo must be having the scariest halloween ever!" he said while crying

Karin sat by them eating the candy they all got from trick or treating "what a bunch of babies"

The End

Sycarous08: sorry this is so short I originally had it planned to be longer but I cut it short due to time and did anyone noticed what I did with Ichigos outfit? XD in case you don't know Johnny Yong Bosch (Ichigo's English VA) played Adam Park in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 2 and the movie I thought it would be cool having Ichigo as the Black Ranger and the outfits Yoruichi and Soi are wearing are the same ones in the Shinigami Cup where Soi claims she was rescued from a castle as a princess it was funny XD anyway hope you enjoyed my first YoruSoi fanfic ^^


End file.
